Silk Is Better Than Lace
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Sasuke tries out some new clothes. Naruto likes it. A lot. SasuNaru!


Yay! A SasuNaru lemon! All warnings and disclaimer apply blah blah. For Sammy93 cause she requested it! Here you go! and to those other people, here _you_ go!

Silk Is Better Than Lace

Tonight Sasuke had promised Naruto something. Since he always forced Naruto to wear embarrassing yet sexy clothes, Sasuke was going to dress up tonight. But he didn't give any hint to what it was going to be.

Naruto waited on the bed, sitting at the edge and internally hurrying Sasuke who was changing in the bathroom.

He was wearing his typical orange boxers that had 'Enter Here' printed on the ass. The door to the bathroom opened and Naruto looked over to it. Sasuke was sauntering over to Naruto as the blond drank in his Teme's appearance.

He was dressed in nothing but sleeping pants that were a midnight blue with blood red strips running up and down them. His tight abdominal muscles were perfect and the soft pale skin that covered his body glowed. Sasuke's flawless face held a smirk when he reached the bed.

Naruto tried not to drool, but some of it slipped out and slid down the side of his mouth. Sasuke crouched down, gabbed Naruto's face and licked up the trail it left behind. He then pushed his lips to Naruto's smooth ones, but pulled away. Naruto got the hint and climbed the rest of the way onto the bed, laying down with his head on the pillows. He eyed Sasuke like he was a hot steamy bowl of ramen on legs. The bed dipped as Sasuke got on it and sat between Naruto's partly separated legs.

"Like them? Got 'em on eBay brand new for five dollars." Naruto smiled.

"Yea I do. You could have had me where those instead of that maid outfit!" Sasuke held in a laugh and leaned downed to Naruto. Their lips met again but this time in a heated passionate kiss. Sasuke pushed his tongue in and rubbed it against Naruto's. He moaned as Sasuke coaxed him to battle it out. They did, but Sasuke still one.

The Teme.

Sasuke took his mouth away from Naruto's and moved to his neck, leaving marks wherever he went. The blond cried out when Sasuke found a sensitive spot and started sucking eagerly. Naruto panted and pushed Sasuke's head closer.

"Yes! Right there teme…ah!" Sasuke had bitten down and caused Naruto to thrust his hips up, connecting them with Sasuke's. He groaned deep in his throat, loving the friction. Sasuke laid himself on top of Naruto and pushed his hips down. Naruto bucked up again and moaned. "Sasuke! Ah…so good..." Sasuke finally released Naruto's neck and moved down, taking a hardened nub into his mouth.

Naruto arch up and tightened his hands in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke sucked and then scrapped his teeth lightly over it, never stopping the slow grind with his hips. He grabbed the other bud with his hand and gently pulled it and rubbed it in a circle motion with his thumb. Soon Sasuke moved down lower, running his tongue down to Naruto's belly button. He dipped his tongue in and ran it around inside, causing Naruto to squirm and take his hands off Sasuke's head.

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Sasuke smirk up at him and slowly pulled the boxers that were in his way down. Naruto's erection sprung up and he hissed at the cool air exposed to it. He watched as Sasuke blew on it then slowly placed his mouth on the tip and sucked a little. He bit his finger to keep in his moan. Sasuke took more in and pushed his tongue into the slit, then added a strong suction.

"Ahh! Sasuke!" He pulled more into his mouth until he was all the way down to soft gold curls. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's sac and rubbed the skin. The blond arched up again and Sasuke sucked harder. Then he took Naruto out of his mouth and licked the underside from base to tip. Precum beaded at the head and Naruto had his eyes shut in pleasure. But he opened them and frowned when Sasuke stopped.

Sasuke pointed at the drawer next to the bed. Naruto reached over, opened it and took out the lube and handed it to Sasuke. He set it down next to him and slowly peeled off the silk sleeping pants. Naruto stared with hungry eyes as Sasuke pulled down the slippery cloth. Once they were off he grabbed the tube to his side and popped the cap. A strawberry sent followed the clear gel as it was squeezed into Sasuke's hand.

He set the lube back down and rubbed his hands together, heating up the substance and making sure that his fingers were coated. Sasuke put a finger at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed in. Naruto wiggled a little, but didn't say anything. He added another one and began a scissoring motion, trying to stretch the tight ring. Naruto relaxed himself and focused on the hand that was now placed on his cock. It made slow, tantalizing movements and he was soon focused on the pleasure it was giving added the last finger and searched around.

"Sasuke!" He prodded that spot again and got the same results plus an arch of the back. Sasuke took out his fingers and put some lubricant on his hard throbbing cock. He aligned it with Naruto's hole and pushed in only a little. Naruto opened his eyes and looked down at Sasuke.

"Beg."

Typical Uchiha.

"Doesn't me begging get old? I mean you always want me too and I do." Sasuke stared up at him.

"No. and it never will."

"Why!?"

"Because," Sasuke pushed in a little more. "your just too damn sexy every time." Naruto blushed. The Uchiha waited.

"Fine!" Sasuke gave a saucy smirk and Naruto rolled his eyes. He put on the best desperate uke voice he could and spread his legs wide.

"Please Sasuke-kun, fuck me!"

"I didn't quite hear you, what do you want me to do?" Naruto growled softly.

"I said fuck me-ah!" Sasuke rammed in hard, just brushing Naruto's prostate. He pulled out again and pushed in at the same speed, making Naruto arch off the bed and moan. Sasuke set up a steady rhythm, but Naruto didn't like it.

"If your going to _fuck_ me then do it! Harder!" Sasuke swallowed his moan that was triggered by Naruto's demanding voice and pulled out, slammed in hard then repeated. They both gasped for air and Sasuke put Naruto's legs on his shoulders, getting deeper.

"Ah! Do that again! Yes, right there, _harder!_" Sasuke obeyed and thrust in harder, hitting Naruto's sweet spot hard. Naruto tried to quiet his moans with a hand, but Sasuke just pulled it away and kissed him hard. He grabbed Naruto's cock and started to pump him in time with the thrusts.

The heat inside him was coiling and after a couple more jerked pulls, Naruto came hard.

"Sasuke!" He looked down at Naruto's pleasure laced face and came too, filling the blond up until it leaked out the sides. Sasuke pulled out and fell to Naruto's side.

They didn't bother to clean up, just pulled a spare blanket over themselves. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke and closed his eyes.

"You should wear those things all the time." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Maybe. Which were better, my new silk ones, or those lace ones I got last year?" Naruto thought back to the lacey black boxers.

"I like the new ones better, the silk is much softer than the lace." Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Yea, me too. I would always pick silk before lace."

Naruto agreed and their silk vs. lace conversation was ended as they drifted off to sleep.

----!End!----

(fans self) That was intense, well, for me anyways! Hope you liked it! Review it if you did! You to Sammy-seme!


End file.
